Las palabras adecuadas en el momento adecuado
by Sheryl M
Summary: Kristoff ha hecho mil y un intentos para proponerle matrimonio a Anna y siempre termina fallando. Tal vez lo único que necesita es que los papeles se inviertan un poco.


Lo había intentado todo.

O casi todo.

Kristoff Bjorgman perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había intentado proponerle matrimonio a Anna. Probó con cada forma posible que se le pudo ocurrir. La propuesta clásica de hincarse en un pie fue la primera que intentó y la primera que fracasó. Entonces decidió realizar propuestas cada vez más elaboradas.

Trató de escribir un poema.

Trató de componer una canción.

Trató de declararse utilizando un enorme grupo de renos y un puñado de mariposas en el bosque al amanecer.

Trató, trató y trató pero el resultado siempre era el mismo. En cada intento Kristoff perdía su oportunidad por una u otra razón.

"No te preocupes, llegará el momento adecuado" Se repetía a sí mismo en un intento por consolarse, pero con cada propuesta fallida perdía cada vez más la esperanza.

Las primeras veces las circunstancias no fueron las más adecuadas, Anna se encontraba preocupada por Elsa sobre el tema de la voz que la estaba llamando, además del peligroso viaje que emprendieron al bosque encantado. Pero el resto de oportunidades habían sido arruinadas por otra razón, pues cada una de sus propuestas fue en el momento adecuado, pero siempre había un problema.

Él.

No importaba el lugar, la hora, ni la ocasión, en todos ellos el miedo se apoderaba de su ser y lo convertía en una piedra incapaz de moverse o pronunciar palabra alguna. Las ideas se le acababan y sus inseguridades seguían asechándolo cada vez.

-Tal vez debería intentar algo más a mi estilo ¿No? Hablar con honestidad y soltar mis sentimientos sin pensarlo demasiado -dijo dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo Sven, que lo escuchaba atento y su expresión denotaba que estaba preocupado por su situación.

-Creo que debiste de haber hecho eso desde el principio -se contesto a sí mismo moviendo el hocico de Sven, simulando una respuesta de su parte.

-Tienes razón amigo, eso haré.

No perdía nada con intentar el método tradicional una vez más, y si no funcionaba, solamente lo sumaría al resto de intentos fallidos. Acompañado de Sven se dirigió a la florería a comprar un ramo de girasoles. Sabía que era la flor favorita de Anna.

Mientras se encaminaba al castillo comenzó a realizar ejercicios de respiración con el fin de tranquilizarse un poco. Al mismo tiempo, en su mente repasaba un pequeño discurso que acababa de componer, y que él creía, haría del momento algo más romántico y especial.

Se despidió de Sven, que prefirió esperar afuera para que su amigo tuviera un tiempo a solas y pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos. Apenas había entrado cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

-Joven Kristoff, la reina Anna me pidió que le entregara esto -habló Kai, al mismo tiempo que le acercaba un papel doblado en dos. Él lo tomo entre sus manos con evidente curiosidad.

-Gracias Kai -agradeció mientras veía a este retirarse de la sala.

Abrió el papel, intrigado por conocer su contenido. Lo analizó y vio que este contenía una sola y breve frase "Te veo en el jardín –Anna". A pesar de sus nervios, sonrió al leer la nota. Lo hacía feliz poder tener un momento a solas con ella. El último mes había sido uno ocupado y lleno de tareas para Anna después de haberse convertido en reina de Arendelle.

Se encaminó hacia el jardín al que sabía lo había citado. Era el jardín en el que solían pasar el rato durante sus tiempos libres. Era el favorito de su ella por ser el más grande del castillo, además de contar con una gran variedad de flores de distintos colores y aromas. Cuando llegó y sus ojos la encontraron, se quedó anonadado.

Anna se hallaba caminando por entre las flores, usando un largo vestido color verde que resaltaba el color de su cabello recogido, el cual tenía la misma tonalidad que las hojas de los árboles en otoño. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta percatándose de su llegada, solo atino a sonreír al admirar la amplia sonrisa que le dedicaba y el resplandor que acompañaba sus ojos azules.

-Kristoff -lo llamó, sacándolo del trance en el que había entrado al admirarla. La miró acercarse hacía él con gran alegría desbordando de su rostro. En ese mismo instante, Kristoff recordó porque había ido al castillo y sintió un malestar en el estómago. De nuevo los nervios lo traicionaban.

-Ah, ¡Hola! Yo… -trató de formular sus siguientes palabras y recordó ¡El anillo! Palpó con una de sus manos los bolsillos de su abrigo y los sintió completamente vacíos, había olvidado traerlo. Quiso extender el ramo de flores hacía Anna pero sus brazos se encontraban completamente congelados. Preso del pánico intentó moverse pero ni su boca ni su cuerpo le respondían.

-Esas flores ¿Son para mí? -le preguntó animándolo a hablar. Anna se encontraba extrañada por la actitud que Kristoff tomaba desde hacía tiempo cada vez que estaban solos. Primero pensó que su novio se había vuelto tímido de repente, creyó que esa actitud desaparecería con el pasar de los días, pero los días se habían convertido en semanas y sus encuentros parecían seguir provocando incomodidad en el chico. Llegó a pensar que quizá Kristoff ya no quería estar con ella, pero era cuando lo veía a los ojos y percibía en ellos el cariño con el que la miraba, que se daba cuenta de que no era ese el origen de sus inusuales reacciones.

-Eh…sí -finalmente sus brazos decidieron hacer caso a sus órdenes y extendió el ramo para que pudiese tomarlo.

-Son hermosas, gracias -le dedicó una dulce sonrisa mientras admiraba el brillante color de las flores, pero segundos después su rostro se torno en una expresión seria.

-Kristoff, hay algo que necesito decirte -dijo tomando una respiración profunda antes de continuar, esto provocó que el nerviosismo en él incrementara. ¿Había dicho algo malo? ¿Estaría enojada por su comportamiento de las últimas semanas? ¿Anna habría malinterpretado su nerviosismo? Comenzaba a perderse en un mar de pensamientos abrumadores ante la incertidumbre que le generaba la situación. Anna notó esto y tomo sus manos entre las de ella, lo que provocó que saliese de su ensoñación y fijase sus ojos en los de ella.

-Kristoff ¿Qué sucede? Últimamente has estado…distraído -su rostro demostraba evidente preocupación. En ese momento el nerviosismo se fue, dando paso a la culpa. Sus inseguridades la habían hecho preocuparse. Eso era lo último que quería.

-Yo…lo siento Anna, he estado tratando de decirte algo muy importante, pero cada vez que lo intento mis emociones me confunden y no logro encontrar las palabras correctas -desvió su mirada hacía el suelo a causa del remordimiento que sentía, hasta que sintió la cálida mano de Anna posarse en su mejilla y levantarle el rostro con suavidad. Su expresión no denotaba enojo, ni muchos menos tristeza, sus ojos lo veían con más afecto del que él creía era posible y se quedó sin palabras, ya no por el miedo sino por la cálida sensación que afloraba en su interior al verla demostrando tanto amor con el simple contacto de sus miradas y un roce de su mano.

-No tienes que disculparte. Los sentimientos son algo complicados y a veces es difícil decir ciertas cosas -continuó dirigiéndole esa misma mirada que comenzaba a hacerlo creer que toda esta situación era un mero sueño producto de su imaginación.

-Tienes razón, gracias -no supo hacer más que posar sus manos en su cintura y acercarla a él, envolviéndola así en un abrazo en el que trató de transmitirle la misma emoción que ella le había transmitido momentos antes. Ambos se quedaron así un buen rato, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro.

-¿Sabes? Yo también tengo algo importante que decirte -habló Anna mientras se separaba un poco para mirar su rostro, sin romper el abrazo.

-¿Y qué es? -sonrió relajado, dándose cuenta de lo cómodo que se sentía con ella en ese preciso instante.

-Eres el hombre más extraordinario que he conocido y estoy agradecida por cada día que he pasado a tu lado desde el momento en que te conocí- sus ojos brillaban con cada palabra que pronunciaba-. Kristoff ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposo?

Kristoff abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa y no supo cómo responder. De todos los posibles escenarios que habría podido imaginar, ninguno se asemejaba al que se estaba desarrollando. ¿Escuchó bien? Anna acababa de proponerle matrimonio. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos procesar lo que acababa de oír, y al hacerlo una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro sin poder contener su emoción.

-¡Sí, claro que sí! Me encantaría ser tu esposo, Anna -acto seguido se acercó a ella para juntar sus labios en un profundo y dulce beso. Kristoff la levantó por la cintura y dio un giro mientras ambos reían de la alegría que en ese momento los embargaba.

Al final, todos los intentos fallidos habían valido la pena. Anna fue quien encontró las palabras adecuadas en el momento adecuado, y eso no podía hacerlo más feliz.

* * *

Chicos ¿Se imaginan lo bonito que habría sido que Anna le hubiese propuesto matrimonio a Kristoff? Esto lo escribí después de escuchar la canción de Get this right, porque me quedé con las ganas de ver una escena así en la película. Si les gustó no duden en dejarme un comentario, lo apreciaría mucho :)


End file.
